<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ruins of the day (Painted with a scar) by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111621">The ruins of the day (Painted with a scar)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, lol rip, you guys thought it would be fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a normal fic where ranboo and tubbo visit michael!! </p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>title from little dark age by mgmt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ruins of the day (Painted with a scar)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiblerscoot/gifts">wiblerscoot</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[Tubbo has joined the game!]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ranboo has joined the game!] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo beams, leaning against his husband and letting the taller wrap and arm around him as the two head to Snowchester. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how Michael is doing today.” Tubbo hums in thought, slight worry in his eyes as they head through the snow, snow crunching under their feet. “We haven’t left him alone this long in a while…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo warbles reassuringly, a small smile on his face. “I’m sure he’s okay. Nobody can get to him- nobody even knows he’s our son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but still…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micheal was not, in fact, okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was empty, and the family photo was ripped down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, the only thing that remained on it, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was a smiley face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Directly across the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Micheal was missing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quinn my beloved (/p) here's ur gift fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>